


The Unanimous Declaration

by ashilrak



Series: Unrelated Hamilton Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a common assumption that Alexander Hamilton and Elizabeth Schuyler were soulmates, for what other reason would she have to marry down. However, seeing the words on Hamilton’s wrist as his sleeve fell back when he reached for his drink proved that assumption to be incorrect."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unanimous Declaration

There was truly no rhyme or reason to the words everyone had emblazoned upon their bodies. Some people were cursed with a simple greeting, knowing that they would always be haunted with the possibility that every hello they heard came from the mouth of their soulmate. Others had text taking up their entire bodies; entire novels in the cases of the soulmates of some writers. The only thing that was for certain was that the words had personal significance.

Thomas Jefferson had a letter covering his left arm in such a manner that he had never been able to read the entire thing. There were certain words that stood out, and those were the words that Thomas hoped painted enough of a picture for him to discover just who his soulmate was. From what he could gather it was a description of some sort of storm; the word hurricane was one of those that seemed to be particularly bold. 

He never quite understood what he was supposed to do, as the more he understood the contents of the letter the more he realized how unlikely it was that the author was ever going to be in his life. There were stories like that; about how the soulmate was not a person you met, but the mark itself became your anchor and support.

Thomas prayed that was not the case. Sure, the words were nice to look at and all, but they were nothing to what he imagined actually meeting his soulmate would be like. Would they be handsome? Quiet? Opinionated? Lazy? Graceful? 

He didn’t know, and there was something truly beautiful in that.

He lived his life knowing that every day could be the day he met the person who would change his life. He spent the mornings choosing his clothing carefully, always wanting to make a good first impression.  
People were born with their marks written on their bodies - this was both a good and bad thing. In most cases it provided a constant source of hope and stability, as while the world around you might be changing, the words always remained the same. For others, though, the words foretold of dark moments - and life was lived in constant fear and nervousness in anticipation of living through the events described. 

Thomas lived a life somewhere in between. His words never changed, and he had a feeling that the hurricane wasn’t something he would personally experience - but there was something even worse in knowing that it was probable his soulmate would.

It was easy knowing that any day could be the day he met his soulmate when he was younger - exciting, even. He could wake up in the worst of moods, knowing that his life could change in the best of ways at any moment, and his day would immediately brighten. As the days turned into weeks turned into months turned into years it become more difficult to maintain that optimistic outlook. 

He started making an effort to step outside of his comfort zone. However, there was only so much he could do - hurricanes didn’t exactly happen in Virginia. 

He married Martha as a favor of sorts - her husband, and soulmate, had died, and she needed the support. As Thomas grew older, and he learned more about the world, he had come to the realization that if the letter was written as a first-hand account of his soulmate, the chances of them meeting were incredibly slim. It was better for him to marry and hope his soulmate would be understanding than to spend his entire life waiting for someone who would never show.

Years passed, and he went to France. The days continued to roll by, and he had yet to meet anyone who spoke or wrote with such fervor, let alone one who came from a place where a hurricane would affect them so. 

Time passed, and eventually he returned to America as its Secretary of State.

The first cabinet was certainly an incredibly interesting day, for a multitude of reasons. It started out the same as any other, but now he had an actual job to do. He was greeted by none other than James Madison, who seemed to be incredibly flustered by the introduction of a financial plan by one Alexander Hamilton. 

The debate made it clear that Hamilton was not one to take lightly, for though his plan might not be the best thought out, he certainly was willing to fight to defend it. The Treasury Secretary was certainly a sight to behold - he was very clearly passionate about his vision, and he was very well-spoken. The intelligence in his gaze didn’t necessarily match up to the rest of him - petite and dressed in a style that spoke of someone trying too hard to portray a certain level of wealth and dignity. 

The part that had been most worth noting was their introduction, Hamilton had looked like there were thousands of questions on the tip of his tongue - and yet none had escaped his lips. At first he hadn’t thought it odd, but based on what he had already seen of the man, there was something holding him back and Thomas wanted to find out what.

So, the first thing he did after the meeting was consult Madison. 

James had quite a bit to say about the other man, including but not limited to the fact that he hailed from the Caribbean. Now, that fact had been accompanied by several insults regarding his immigrant status, but it certainly made it worth noting.

Most people had their soulmarks on one of their arms, and it was considered common courtesy to keep it covered - which is precisely why Thomas had a fire lit for their dinner featuring the negotiations of Hamilton’s debt plan.

As the evening progressed, wine was passed around, and countenances loosened. The difficult talk was out of the way, and at this point they were each basking in their own victory. It had been bothering Thomas for quite some time, that Hamilton, who came from a tiny island far away, was so talented with the written word. Reading his essays oftentimes seemed too familiar for comfort, and so he had started to entertain the possibility that Hamilton might be his soulmate. 

There was no way to guarantee that you found your soulmate; one had to simply rely on marks that seemed to match and your own intuition. Now, Thomas might not have liked Hamilton that much, but there was certainly something to be said for just how much Hamilton stood out to him. And so, after dinner, he had simply removed his jacket, and moved his sleeves slightly further up his arm - not enough to cause outrage, simply showing the barest hint of the text on his skin.

James followed suit, as did Hamilton once he realized it would appear odd if he didn’t adjust to match the more relaxed atmosphere. 

It was a common assumption that Alexander Hamilton and Elizabeth Schuyler were soulmates, for what other reason would she have to marry down. However, seeing the words on Hamilton’s wrist as his sleeve fell back when he reached for his drink proved that assumption to be incorrect.

After all, he doubted that Eliza Schuyler Hamilton had ever even thought the words “The Unanimous Declaration of the thirteen United States of America.” 

There was something pleasing in knowing that he was not the only one sporting an arm full of text.

Now, his lips loosened by the alcohol, and riding on the high of the discovery, Thomas didn’t really think before he asked, “Hamilton, I believe you had a distinct advantage over the rest of us in the endeavor we called declaring our independence - after all, it seems you knew all along that we would.”

The looks of shock on Hamilton’s face was definitely worth remembering, but what was even better was the sound James made as he spilled his wine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I love talking with everyone, so please tell me what you think - the good, the bad, and the ugly. I really appreciate any feedback! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
